


I Follow

by supercasey



Series: DCU Destiny AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Destiny, Angst, Asexual Batman, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Character Death, Death, Depression, Destiny, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Referenced Characters, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: DCU Destiny AU. There once was a man, a man unlike the other humans. They called him a robot, an Exo, but he was not an Exo. Just because he rarely showed it, doesn’t mean he never felt it. Love, that is. People say he once- only once, because doing it twice was outrageous- loved and trusted two someones. Those someones disappeared, and now the man is alone. He has someone who follows, not one of his someones… but it’s good enough. Good enough is a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Follow

I Follow

Pairing(s): Clark Kent/Diana Prince/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne

Description: DCU Destiny AU. There once was a man, a man unlike the other humans. They called him a robot, an Exo, but he was not an Exo. Just because he rarely showed it, doesn’t mean he never felt it. Love, that is. People say he once- only once, because doing it twice was outrageous- loved and trusted two someones. Those someones disappeared, and now the man is alone. He has someone who follows, not one of his someones… but it’s good enough. Good enough is a good start.

A/N: Kind of a play off of what Batman would be like in a Destiny AU… I’m a fucking monster, don’t look at me, just read my stupidly sad fanfiction (Only if you want to).

...

Walks.

Finds his target.

Sits.

Aims.

Waits.

He has a name. He has several names. Some are outrageous, some are locked away behind thick, thick walls, and one is his real name, but only the Vanguard no that one. People call him Bat. They say he stalks the night and never sleeps, a moving shadow who seeks out the very corners of Darkness he uses to hide in. He kills, He destroys Fallen, Vex, Hive, Cabal, you name it with a claim that it’s Darkness, and he’ll kill it. Some say, in his last life, Bat did not kill, would never kill. He is very different now. No one has ever lived to tell the tale of his true might, as anyone who has ever accompanied him on a Strike has died a most gruesome and horrible death. Some say he kills them to keep himself a secret, some say they kill themselves upon seeing his power, and some say he loses them all and mourns.

They say he once loved. He loved someone- no, two someones- and they loved him back. They were once a Fireteam, according to rumor, they were Fireteam Justice. They fell, one by one, and Bat was left to suffer. Some say Bat killed them, that they got into an argument and he lost his temper. Some say they left him for a Bounty, went alone and never came back. Some say… some say they went on a Strike, the three of them, and only one crawled out alive, keeping his feelings bottled up inside to stay alive and keep strong. That last one is the most believed, but there is no confirmation. Some say, and they are rarely believed, but some say that Bat is really an Exo under his armor, and that that’s why he refuses to remove his helmet. But he is not an Exo, not at all. He is human.

Such an idea is also hardly believed, because people know enough to know that Bat should not be alive still if he is human, that he should be dead like the rest of them. But he lives on, somehow, surviving while fighting a war he didn’t start. But back to his lovers. They were both Titans, much taller and bigger than himself, and they loved each other before they loved him, but that love between each other made it no less real when he was introduced into their relationship. Here’s where the rumors get inappropriate. Some say he had sex with them every night, that there was almost no time in-between intercourse, but some know better. Some knew Bat. Some knew he was asexual, just like his partners, but they never loved him any less for it. It made their relationship stronger, making the blow worse when they fell.

You knew Bat. Correction, you know him. He does not know you, well, he does not know that you have existed again yet. You follow him, as another Hunter, into Strikes and into battles. He fights solo now, does not risk losing another love or friend to the Darkness. You follow him because it is right, because in another life you did the same thing and sometimes he followed you, too. Maybe you’re waiting for him to see you, to know you again, to laugh like he sometimes would and playfully say- “Fine. Tag. You’re it.” -while you run away, jumping on rooftops and looking over your shoulder top make sure he follows. He always did. So now you follow, you follow until he follows you so that you may find peace again. You think he misses you, sometimes, but other times you think he doesn’t. You have no way of knowing.

The sniper rifle is fired. Perfect head-shot.

You watch him from afar, perched like a cat on top of a busted radio tower on the surface of the moon, where you have Bat right in your vision, framed like the star of a movie he isn’t even aware he’s starring in. You watch him still as he stands from where he’d been crouched, dashing towards the downed Hive Major to collect his Glimmer and Special Ammo case. He reloads, fast and mechanical, and pulls out his Ghost. Alfred Pennyworth. You miss Alfred, but a part of you is kind of glad Bat has him again in this life. At least he doesn’t always have to be alone, not with Alfred watching the one he promised to in his last life. You start to climb off the tower, but you keep your eyes on Bat, who sounds more tired than usual.

"Alfred, status report." Bat orders. You remember when he asked that more warmly, when he always said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ for everything. "Any incoming patrol missions?"

"Yes, Master Bat." Alfred promises, sounding just as tired as his Guardian. He misses him too, you think. Maybe you and him could relate. "There is a Scan mission not far from our location."

"Good work, Alfred. You can shut down now, I can walk there." Bat explains, tucking his Ghost away as he goes on foot towards the Patrol Beacon.

You follow, keeping your distance as Bat gets his mission, before pulling out Alfred again briefly to get his red, green, and yellow Sparrow out. He calls it Robin in private. As Bat climbs upon his Sparrow and speeds off, you follow on your own Sparrow, far behind him, but close enough to keep him in your sights. Your name is Selina Kyle, and your game with Batman is far from over. Even in this life, you plan to follow him for a long, long time. And maybe, just maybe… he’ll follow you, too.

...

A/N: So yeah, this was really short and really sad… it’s perfect. Also, I’m not sure if this is actually how things would turn out in a DCU Destiny AU, but I guess we can say it’s a darker alternate universe in an alternate universe??? I dunno, just please comment/review/tell me what you think if it’s at all possible. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day!

~Supercasey.


End file.
